Many individuals desire to mount one or more interchangeable accessories, such as a strobe, flashlight, camera, etc. onto an object such as helmets, bags, skateboards, skis, bicycles, clothing, parachute harnesses, vehicles, etc. Historically, this has been accomplished by fixedly mounting the accessory to the object. However, heretofore, the process of mounting such accessories to an object required the use of external tools, and has been both awkward and time-consuming.
Consequently, there is a long felt need in the art for a device that enables a user to quickly and securely attach/detach any accessory to just about any type of object imaginable. There is also a long felt need for a device that is capable of being locked/unlocked with a single hand. Finally, there is a long felt need for a device that accomplishes all of the forgoing objectives, and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and safe and easy to use.